


Безвременье

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementia, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Old Age, Older Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: Наблюдая за отцом и Снейпом, Тедди думает, стоит ли возмущаться положением вещей. Может быть, всё не так грустно, как кажется со стороны.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Безвременье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386885) by [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore). 



> написано по ключу «их первый поцелуй»

Встречаясь, они глядят друг на друга так, словно не виделись тысячу лет. Морщинистые руки тянутся прикоснуться, сначала неуверенно, потом крепко сжимая. Они садятся рядом и негромко разговаривают, и ладони то и дело касаются украдкой — то щеки, то пряди белых волос.

Первый их поцелуй робок, но неловкость скоро уходит, уступая место прикосновениям и улыбкам под ласковым летним солнцем.

Тедди смотрит, как они сидят в саду на скамейке, и тоже не может не улыбаться. Хорошо, что они так счастливы. Они только что полюбили друг друга — и каждый день будут делать это снова, каждый день целоваться в первый раз. Они не помнят вчерашний день, не помнят знакомство и поцелуи. Или помнят в каком-то смысле, может быть, их сердца и тела не забыли то, что не смогла удержать память.

Есть и плохие дни, когда Тедди приходится отвлекать и успокаивать, когда Северус хмурится, сбитый с толку, и называет Ремуса чудовищем, когда Ремус уклоняется от его прикосновения. «Убийца», — сказал он однажды, ещё до того, как потерял связную речь.

Но большинство дней всё же хорошие, и Тедди, направляясь к ним неторопливо, думает, что не зря забрал их домой вместе. Голова Северуса лежит у Ремуса на плече, его глаза закрыты, и его не волнует (или он просто не замечает), что мирная болтовня Ремуса — всего лишь отдельные звуки и неясное бормотание. В свою очередь Ремус совершенно не замечает, как на его одежде, возле рта Северуса, расползается мокрое пятно.

Люди говорят Тедди, что им очень жаль и что это всё просто ужасно, но Тедди не слишком им верит. Не то чтобы он сильно рад видеть отца в таком состоянии, и не то чтобы ему легко за ними ухаживать. Но он не уверен, стоит ли, как предполагается, возмущаться нынешним положением вещей. Например, эти двое не кажутся ему особо недовольными.

Что бы ни вызывало у них разногласия в прошлом, это уже давно позади. Всё, что осталось, — глубокое чувство (почти всегда) и то понимание, что не требует слов. Бывают и худшие способы состариться, и по крайней мере эти двое не одиноки: у них есть Тедди, есть они сами и есть бесконечный день, полный первых поцелуев. Не так и ужасно, правда?

Тедди не знает и сам.


End file.
